


Shattered Pieces

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred is one of the most powerful druids ever but will he be powerful enough to shatter the mirror of destiny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for my 2009 Advent Calendar @ LJ  
> Written as a present for souzoukyuukestu

Broken mirror, a million shades of light, showing me the woman I once loved dying by the hands of the powerful wizard.   
Cold fire clenching to my heart, in the blue of every night, showing me the man I was born to destroy dying to save me.  
With eyes that can truly see, my name like a shadow staining destiny, like a proud wolf in the dark, I’m ready to fight, the murderous sword held close by my heart.  
With tears that never fall, I’ll bow to your feet, my king, this sword sacrificed, begging, broken may be it.


End file.
